1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjustment device for a reflector used for detecting radar devices. The present invention also relates to a detection method and a detection device for detecting radar devices using the reflector whose position has been adjusted by the position adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-33254 discloses a radio darkroom as a device for precisely adjusting a position of an object to be measured and a measurement means.
The wave darkroom disclosed in the above Patent Publication comprises a turntable on which an antenna to be measured is placed, and also comprises a measurement antenna that is placed at a distance from and faces the antenna to be measured. It further comprises a light beam device that beams laser light passing through the center of the turntable to place the antenna at a determined position. The determined position of the antenna is given by the light spot of the laser light beamed from the light beam device.
Meanwhile, detection of radar devices mounted to automobiles requires such an arrangement that a radar device and a reflector used for reflecting radio waves beamed from the radar device are to be placed, for example, in a wave dark box in a face to face manner. In this detection step, the radar device is fixed to a mounting table so as to face the reflector. Generally, the detection of radar devices is performed in such a manner that one radar device fixed to the mounting table subjected to the detection is thereafter replaced by a subsequent radar device to be detected. Therefore, the mounting table and the reflector have to be positioned to permit the radar device to be fixed to the mounting table so as to accurately face the reflector.
A positioning of the mounting table and the reflector can be performed using the light beam device (laser pointer) that is adapted to beam the laser light as introduced, for example, in the above Patent Publication. However, in this positioning method, accuracy of the positions of the mounting table and the reflector determined by the laser pointer depends on the degree of accuracy of the laser pointer (±0.1 degrees). Thus, highly accurate positioning and, hence, detection exceeding ±0.1 degrees could be impossible.